Apalah Arti Sebuah Nama
by el saintx
Summary: What's in a name? that which we call a rose, By any other name would smell as sweet - William Shakespeare. / ps: keterangan judul gak ada kaitannya ama isi cerita sih. /
1. Apalah Arti Sebuah Nama 1

**Apalah Arti Sebuah Nama**

.

 **Ekstra Eps 10:**

Setelah kemarin malam mereka telah tampil bersama di Natsui Matsuri, Numazu. Keesokan harinya para gadis Aqours kemudian sepakat berkumpul untuk mengadakan rapat perdana grup bersama untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka langsung mengadakan pertemuan di atas atap sekolah, di tengah terik cuaca panas, di awal liburan musim panas sekolah.

.

* * *

.

You: "Jadi, ngapain yah kita ngumpul disini?"

Mari: "Hmm... Hmm..."

Kanan: "Yosh! Karena hari ini adalah awal _Natsu Yasumi._

"Dan _Natsu_ itu berarti? Yak, kamu?!"

Riko: "Main di pantai?"

Hanamaru: "Lomba makan, zura!"

Yoshiko: "Hmm... Hmm... ComiCon!"

Riko: "Ehh, kamu juga dateng ke Comicet?! Dimana?! Aku bareng, dong.. _Ups_!"

You: "Ehh?! Riko-chan, aku gak nyangka ternyata kamu maniak juga! Eh, tapi aku juga barengan dong!"

Dia: "Gezzzz! _**B-B-BU BBU DESU WA!"**_

"Masaka! Kalian... Kenapa kalian cuma berpikir tentang mainan saja?! Aku heran dengan cara pikir seperti ini kalian masih PD untuk terus maju sebagai seorang school idol, huh?! Memalukan! Memalukan!"

All: *gleek*

Dia: "Cih, Ruby beritahu mereka _Natsu_ itu adalah saatnya untuk...?!"

Ruby: "Umm... _Love Live!_?"

Dia: " _Sasuga_ Ruby-chan.. Kamu emang adikku yang paling imut dan pintar di dunia. (elus-elus kepala)

"Yah, gak Leader?" (menoleh ke Chika)  
Chika: "Hoaem... _Oyasumi_!" (sembunyi di balik selimut hitam Yohane di bawah bayangan gedung)

Dia: "Woi, loe juga jangan ikutan tidur, Chikampret!"

You: "Nah, nah... Kalau gitu kita balik ke kelas aja yuk. Gerah nih?" (mengibaskan kerah baju seragamnya yang mulai basah karna keringat)

Riko & Yoshiko: "hnnggggg..." *Gluup*

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 1: AQOURS**

 **.**

 **Di dalam Ruang Klub**

You: "Nee, Dia-san... Jadi kepikiran nih. Nama grup kita, **Aqours** itu sebetulnya artinya apa, yah?"

Dia: "Hah?! Bukannya sudah pernah aku jelaskan itu sebelumnya?. Nama Aqours itu diambil dari kata **Aqua** yang berarti air dan **Ours** yang berarti kita. yang berarti grup kita eksis seperti air yang terkumpul dalam satu wadah."

Ruby: "Sasuga One-chan!"

Kanan: "Hah?! Kita?! Loe aja kali! Dari awal aku gak pernah setuju nama itu, tahu?!"

Dia: "Lha, bukannya dulu kita sudah sepakat?!"

Kanan: "I-Iya, tapi itu juga karena kepepet!"

Dia: "Hei, jangan nyangkal kamu, yah?! Kan asal muasal pemberi nama itu juga dari kamu, kan?!"

Mari: "Nah nah, mulai lagi deh mereka.." (menghela nafas panjang)

Chika: "Mari-chan, memangnya mereka kenapa ?"

Mari: "Biasa... Urusan gono-gini."

All: "Heh?"

Mari: "Huft, ceritanya panjang... Itu dimulai 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku setuju bergabung menjadi school idol bersama mereka dan hendak melakukan latihan perdana."

.

 **3 tahun yang lalu di ruang klub.**

Kanan: **"Shirakansu!"**

Dia: **"Diamond Way!"**

Kanan: **"Shirakansu!"**

Dia: **"Diamond Way!"**

Kanan: **"Shirakansu!"**

Dia: **"Diamond Way!"**

Dia: "Geeezzz! Ampun deh! kalau kayak gini gak bakalan ada abisnya. Mending tanya Mari aja, biasanya orang bule kan punya banyak nama keren?!"

Mari: "Ehh, _me_?! Umm, _wait_... Bagaimana kalau... _"Three Mermaid!"?!_ Tehehehe..."

.

Chika: "Ehh? Tunggu sebentar, jadi nama " _Three Mermaid_ " itu memang pernah eksis yah?" (You & Chika melirik Riko)

Riko: "Udah dibilang lupakan aja woy!" (blush red)

"Huft, trus senpai? nama Three Mermaid itu jadi dipakai?"

Mari: "Emm... _No_! Mereka pada akhir terus berdebat tentang nama **"Shirakansu"** dan **"Diamond Way"** sampai tengah hari, hingga..."

.

Kanan: **"AHHH... AU AHH!"** ( _Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!)_

Dia: **"Iyee, AU AHH!"** ( _Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!)_

Mari: "Udah, udah... Nih, minum dulu." (menyodorkan botol minum Aqua)

"Nah, pada akhirnya kalian berdua bisa sepakat juga tentang nama grupnya, yah?." (senyum)

Kanan: "Heh?! Mari, loe ngomong apaan sih? Dari tadi kita masih belum sepakat apa-apa kok?!"

Mari: "Lho, trus tadi itu apa? Namanya _Aqua_ kan?"

Dia & Kanan: "Hmm?! Glodak, " _ **AU AHH!"**_ Keless!"

Mari: "Ups, _Sworry_!"

Dia: "Tapi, nama Aqua boleh juga tuh?!"

Kanan: "Tapi..."

.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok... Permisi!**_

 _ **(Tiba-tiba pintu klub diketuk dari luar sehingga mengagetkan mereka.)  
**_

Siswi klub sebelah: "Permisi, mau nanya apakah kalian melihat botol minuman Aqua di meja sana? Kebetulan botol minuman anak klub basket kok kurang 3 botol."

Dia: "Humm... Enggak tahu yah?"

Siswi klub sebelah: "Err, beneran? Trus tuh, botol minuman dapet darimana yah?!" (memicingkan mata)

Mari: **"Heh! Senpai! Kamu mau menuduh kita mencuri minuman kalian! Asal kalian tahu yah! _This is Aqua Ours!"_**

Siswi klub sebelah: "Err, t-tapi..."

Mari: "Masih mau nuduh! **EMANGNYA KALIAN PIKIR AKU GAK PUNYA UANG BUAT BELI MINUM! ASAL KALIAN TAHU AJA YAH, SEKOLAH INI EMANG SIAPA YANG PUNYA**?!"

Siswi klub sebelah: "Keluarga Ohara..?"

Mari: "Yup _! It's me_... **OHARA MARI!"**

Siswi klub sebelah: "Pssttt... Ehh? Iya sih, kabarnya ada murid separuh bule edan yang baru masuk jadi kohai kita sih."

 _"Masaka?_! Jangan-jangan itu..." (menatap Mari dan berkeringat dingin)

"Aaanu... Maafkan kami!" (buru-buru menutup pintu)

Mari: _"Huft... Hampir aja!."_ (kakinya langsung lemas dan terduduk di kursi) _  
_

Kanan: "Mari-san?! _Aqua Ours_ yah?!" (tatapan sinis)

Mari: "Ehehehehehe..."

Dia: "Mari-san! Loe yang nyolong kan?!" (tatapan sinis)

Mari: "Ehh... Anu... _Tehehehehe_..." *gluppp*

"Kabuur!"

.

Mari: "...Dan begitu asal muasal nama Aqours berasal. _Aqua+Ours_. Hehehe.."

Chika: "Eh?"

Kelas 1&2: **"EHHHHH?!"**

Dia&Kanan: "Itulah alasannya kenapa kita gak mau ceritain. _Mana bahasa inggrisnya ngaco lagi_." (blush red)

.

* * *

.

 **Part 2: YOU**

 **.**

Mari: "Udahlah... Masa lalu biarlah berlalu... _Let it go, Let it go...!_ Hohohoho..."

"Hmm... Ngomongin tentang nama, aku juga jadi penasaran, nih... You-chan, kenapa kamu diberi nama "You" yah?"

You: "Errr, I-itu..."

Chika: "Ah, aku tahu! Itu karena Papanya You itu seorang kapten Kapal... Jadi biar selalu inget anaknya makanya dikasih nama _"You...soro!"_ aja deh, gitu?"

You: "Ugh... Hampir tepat."

Yoshiko: "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Itu pasti karena di suatu pelayarannya saat berada di tengah laut, Papa You telah bertemu Angel Fall secara khusus dan menitahkan beliau untuk mempersembahkan anaknya kepadaNya dengan memberikan nama "You". Gehehehe..."

You: "Err... Ngaco ahh!"

Yoshiko: "Aku seriusss!"

Mari: "Trus apa dong?"

You: "Err... Ini sebetulnya cerita 15 tahun yang lalu sih. Sebenarnya saat hari kelahiranku itu papaku sedang ditugaskan untuk berlayar di samudra pasifik."

 **.**

 **15 tahun yang lalu**

Mama You: "Ugh... Ughh! Papa?! Mana Papa?!"

Nenek You: "Nduk, sabar yah nduk... Suamimu kan masih berlayar sekarang!"

Mama You: "Huh?! Dasar lelaki kardus! Udah tahu istrinya mau melahirkan masih ditinggal kelayapan aja!"

Nenek You: "Berlayar, nduk... Bukan kelayapan."

Mama You: "Duh... Aduh, Mah! Sa.. Sama aja keles! Aduh, sakit! Mah! Mah! M-mau keluar...!"

Nenek You: "E...Ehh! Sebentar! Mama, panggilin dokter dulu!"

.

Setengah jam kemudian bayi itupun lahir. Nenek You yang masih dilanda perasaan gembira dan hati berbunga-bunga segera menelpon mantunya untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut.

.

Nenek You: "Halo, kapten... Lapor, istrimu sudah melahirkan anak perempuan dengan selamat dan sentosa!"

Ayah You: "Ehh, beneran, ibu mertua! **_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOODDD!"_**

Nenek You: "Hehehe... Udah, gak usah ikutan lebay! Nah, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah anak ini mau dikasih nama siapa?"

Ayah You: "Ah, iya! N-Nama yah? Unn... Unn...?"

ABK1: " _Whats wrong, Captain?"_

Ayah You: _"M-My child was born!"_

ABK1: " _Woah, Congrats Captain! You're the real daddy now!"_

ABK2 _: "Congrats Capt! Now, what name you will give to her?"  
_

Ayah You: _"Err... I don't know!"_

ABK: _"Whaaaattt?!"_

ABK3: "Kapten seharusnya kamu sudah mempersiapkan nama untuknya sejak awal! Kenapa jadi dadakan begini?!" (karena nulis bahasa inggris itu susah, daripada belepotan mending dialih-bahasakan saja)

ABK4: " _Alright_! Sekarang perintahkan seluruh ABK untuk berkumpul di kabin kapal sekarang!" (5 menit kemudian seluruh ABK telah berkumpul)

"Begini, rekan-rekan.. Kita memiliki pengumuman penting. Ada kabar baik dan kabar buruk! Kabar baiknya adalah Istri kapten kita baru saja melahirkan seorang anak perempuan."

All: _"Woah! Yahoo... Congrats, Capts!"_

 _"Makan-Makan nih nanti malam?!"  
_

 _"Iye, pesta makan ikan."_

 _"Lha, trus bedanya apaan sama hari biasanya?! Huuu..."_

ABK4: "Udah woy! Ngomongin itu pas kembali ke jepang aja! Nah, kabar buruknya sekarang adalah... Ternyata beliau belum memikirkan nama puterinya."

All: "Hahh? Wahh, kok gitu sih!"

Ayah You: "Woi, berisik woy! Gak tahu orang lagi telepon yah!" (keluar dari ruang nahkoda)

"I-Iya, bu... Ini aku masih mikir namanya!"

"Ehh, _You_... Bantu mikirin kasih nama juga, _kek_?!"

ABK5: "Kapten, bagaimana kalau kasih nama Elizabeth."

Ayah You: "Hah, terlalu eropa banget!"

ABK6: "Umm.. Kalau mau berhubungan dengan laut sih. mending dikasih nama... _Marine_.. Mar... Ah! _Marni_ saja kapten!"

Ayah You: "Hah, katrok! _You_ , kalau kasih nama anak orang yang bagusan dong!"

"Ahh, yang lain... yah, _You_?! _You_?!"

(sementara itu di Jepang)

Nenek You: "Ahh, _Souka_... Jadi, itu nama yah anak ini? Hohoho... Dasar anak jaman sekarang maunya yang berbau kebarat-baratan."

Ayah You: "Ehh?"

"Nduk, suamimu udah sepakat memberikan namanya, katanya nama anak ini adalah You."

Ayah You: "Ehh, I-ibu mertua... Bukan begitu bu! Ibu?!"

*tuts*

Ayah You: "Ehh, dimatiin?"

All ABK: "Ohh, dimatiin yah." (bubar barisan perlahan-lahan)

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Part 3: YO** HANE **SHIKO**

 **.**

You: "Jadi, begitulah asal mula namaku berasal." (nangis bombai)

Yoshiko: "Sabar sis, _i know what you feel, fellas..."_ (merangkul pundak You)

"Aku juga termasuk orang yang tidak menyukai namaku!"

You: "Heh? Justru kamu itu yang aneh Yoshiko?!."

Yoshiko: "Hei, Yohane!"

You: Huft! Terserahlah! Udah bagus punya nama Yoshiko, kenapa kamu tetap ngotot mau dipanggil nama Yohane, sih?"

Yoshiko: "Guh,Guh! Kamu tidak tahu yah? Aku ini memang titisan dari salah satu malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, tahu?!"

Hanamaru: "Yoshiko-chan. Sudah jangan diteruskan yah." (merangkul Yoshiko erat)

Yoshiko: "Zuramaru... Please, kamu gak usah ikut-ikutan juga deh?!"

Hanamaru: _"Nani?"_ (memberi tatapan dan senyuman kosong)

Yoshiko: "Err... Enggak apa-apa." (mendadak bulu kuduk berdiri)

You: "Hanamaru-chan, kalau gak salah kamu pernah satu TK dengan Yoshiko-chan, kan? Emang dia sejak kecil sudah kayak gini yah?"

Hanamaru: "Huh, iya... Itu semua bermula sejak kejadian di TK dulu, zura."

"Saat itu ibu guru sedang membagi peran drama untuk pentas seni TK. Lalu Yohane tiba-tiba protes karena gak dapet peran malaikat. Akhirnya dia bertengkar dengan temannya yang jadi malaikat, namanya Ayana. Kebetulan temannya itu keturunan arab. Jadi..."

.

Yoshiko: "Kyaaa! Jangan diceritain Zuramaru!

Chika: **"You-chan!"**

You: " _Alright_! Jurus admiral menekuk elang! Hyaaatt! (memegang kedua tangan Yoshiko ke belakang)

Chika: "Maru-chan, teruskan ceritamu itu barusan?"

Hanamaru: "Jadi..."

.

 **10 tahun yang lalu**

Yoshiko: "Pokoknya, aku mau jadi malaikat!" (tarik-tarikan baju malaikat)

Ayana: "Enak aja! Ini peran _ane_! _Ente_ jadi pohon sanah!"

Yoshiko: Hah! Pokoknya buat _ane_!

Ayana: "Nggak! Yang jadi _tenshi_ itu, a _ne_!"

Yoshiko: "Aku maunya ini! pokoknya yoh!... _ane_!"

Ayana: "Tenshi _ane_!

Yoshiko: "Yoh! _ane_!"

Ayana: "Tenshi _ane_!

Yoshiko: "Yoh! _ane_!"

Ayana: "Tenshi _ane_!

Yoshiko: "Yoh _ane_!"

*kreeeeeekkkk*

.

Hanamaru: "Lalu, Karena terus ditarik maka pada akhirnya gaun itu sobek dan mereka berdua dihukum untuk tampil menjadi pohon, zura."

"Begitulah awal ceritanya, jadi setiap kali mereka bertemu bertemu, pasti baik Ayana ataupun Yoshiko akan selalu menyinggung tentang peran malaikat mereka dulu. Dan begitulah cerita Yoshiko mengklaim nama malaikatnya "Yoh _ane_."

All:"Ooohhh!"

"Lha, Trus pada akhirnya yang jadi malaikat itu siapa?"

Hanamaru: "I-itu... Aku... Hehehe..." (tunjuk diri sendiri)

.

 **[FIN]  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **ps:** Maaf kalau ceritanya agak berantakan, agak terburu-buru menuliskannya. Btw, kalau kalian cocok dengan model cerita seperti ini silahkan baca ceritaku yang serupa **"** **Kehidupan Sehari-Hari Anak SMA **.**** Adios ** **!****


	2. Namaku adalah Yohane (Jilid 2)

**Part 4: Namaku adalah Yohane (Jilid 2)**

.

Selesai Hanamaru menceritakan kisahnya, suasana di ruang klub lalu berubah menjadi dingin dan canggung. Meskipun tidak terlalu perduli tapi mereka juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat tingkah Yoshiko yang mematung sembari mukanya merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

"Maru-chan! Kamu jahat!"

Isak Yoshiko hampir menangis seusai Hanamaru menceritakan pengalaman masa kecilnya di depan member Aqours. Sementara You telah melepaskan ikatan kedua tangannya namun Yoshiko tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya tersungkur di lantai sehingga membuat Hanamaru dkk khawatir.

"Umm... _Gomen_ Yoshiko!" ujarnya menepuk pundak Yoshiko.

" YOHANE!" sahut lantang sang _fallen angel_ sambil melotot.

"Kamu keterlaluan Hanamaru!"

"Padahal aku saja tidak pernah menceritakan hal memalukan tentang dirimu, kan?!"

"Seperti kejadian waktu kamu ngompol di celana saat kamping musim panas atau kejadian waktu kamu berusaha meminjam seluruh buku di rak perpustakaan kota kemarin, lalu... ummmpphhh... ummmppphhh!"

Kalimat selanjutnya dari mulut gadis itu tidak berhasil terucap karena tangan Hanamaru segera membekapnya sambil berbisik pelan ke telinganya:

"Sepertinya kamu ini terlalu banyak bicara yah, zura?! Apakah kamu pernah dengar kisah tentang Harut dan Marut, Yocchan?"

"Diceritakan bahwa mereka adalah para malaikat yang telah berbuat dosa dan dihukum oleh Tuhan hingga akhir zaman dengan cara digantung kakinya terbalik. Kalau kamu tidak berkeberatan sepertinya kita bisa melakukan itu sekarang, zura?!" tandasnya melirik ke pohon besar yang ada di depan sekolah.

"Hmm... Kelihatannya itu cocok dengan namamu, zura!"

"Kyyaaaa! Le... Lepaskan!"

Yoshiko segera berlari melepaskan dekapan Hanamaru menuju depan pintu samping. Dia memalingkan muka memunggungi teman-temannya sembari mengatur ekspresi wajah tegangnya sambil memikirkan tingkah yang ingin dilakukan selanjutnya.

 _"Hosh..Hoshh...Hosh... Zuramaru, kamu itu memang orang yang berbahaya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Yohane, sang Datenshi terakhir di muka bumi ini tidak boleh mati konyol seperti itu, jadi..."_

 _"_ Baiklah! Aku akan mengampunimu." katanya dengan mantap sambil memasang pose _datenshi_ legendaris.

"Asalkan mulai saat ini kamu harus menyebut namaku YOHANE!"

"Ehh?!... Yosh-"

 **"YO-HA-NE!"**

Sekali lagi Yoshiko segera memotong perkataan Hanamaru meskipun demikian Hanamaru enggan untuk melakukan itu hingga Ruby angkat bicara sambil memegang tangan Hanamaru.

"Sudahlah Hanamaru, untuk kali ini kamu ikuti saja kemauannya Yoshiko. Toh, itu tidak terlalu sulit kan!"

"Huh... Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Yohane selama satu minggu ini, zura."

"Hei, aku memerintahkanmu untuk selamanya memanggilku sebagai YOHANE!"

"Satu minggu!"

"Selamanya!"

"Satu minggu!"

"Selamanya!"

 **"Selamanya! Selamanya!** **POKOKNYA SELAMANYA!"** rengek Yoshiko tidak kalah keras namun ocehannya segera berhenti ketika dia melihat Hanamaru memegang tali tambang dengan tatapan mata tajam mengarah kepadanya.

 **"SATU MINGGU SAJA! NONA YOHANE!"**

"Ahh... B-baiklah... Aku mengerti." jawabnya gemetar.

"Kalau begitu coba kamu sekarang panggil namaku dengan benar."

"Yo...hane."

"Sekali lagi?!"

"Yohane..."

"Lebih keras!"

 **"YOHANE!"**

"Kalian juga!"

"Haiik... Yohane!"

"Semuanya, ayo digoyang! Serukan..."

 **"YOHANE!"** (kenapa jadi dangdut pantura gini?)

.

Hari menjelang sore, sesudah itu grup Aqours segera memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Biasanya Hanamaru akan pulang bersama menemani Ruby, Yoshiko bersama You, Chika dengan Riko, dan ketiga anak kelas tiga pulang bersama-sama meninggalkan sekolah.

.

"Yah udah, kalau begitu kita pulang yuk! Udah sore nih!" titah Chika kepada anggota kelompoknya.

"Haik...!"

"Yos...hane, kamu mau pulang bareng?" tawar Hanamaru tidak biasanya.

"Umm, aku mau mampir ke tempat lain dulu. Kalian duluan aja, yah?!" jawabnya pulang terlebih dulu meninggalkan grup.

"Ahh, OK!"

.

Di perjalanan menuju halte bus, kedelapan member Aqours bergegas berjalan cepat memburu waktu kedatangan Bus. Anak kelas satu yang terdepan, disusul gerombolan anak kelas dua, dan terakhir yang paling berisik adalah anak kelas tiga.

"Hanamaru-chan, aku tidak menyangka Yoshiko bisa semarah itu tadi. Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu?" tanya Ruby.

"Umm... Kalau itu adalah Yocchan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, zura. Toh, dia tadi sudah bisa tersenyum, namun... Menyebut nama Yohane selama satu minggu? Gezz, aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan memaksa kita untuk melakukan itu?!"

"Ehehehe... Bukannya itu sudah sering, yah?"

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Yoshiko kemana, yah?"

"Ehh?"

Belum sempat Hanamaru mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hanamaru, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran gadis yang sudah duduk manis di tempat itu sambil membuka payung mininya.

"Yoshiko-chan?" sapa Ruby.

"YOHANE! Ups... Eh, ke.. kenapa kalian kemari?!" jawab sang _little devil_ kagok.

"Baka! Memangnya kamu pikir kita akan pulang dengan apa kalau tidak menaiki bus ini?" jawab Hanamaru.

"Oh, iya-iya..."

"Udah-udah... Yousoro! Yang penting kita bisa pulang bersama-sama. Bukan begitu Yos...Hane?" ucap You dengan salam salutnya.

Namun belum sempat Yoshiko angkat suara tiba-tiba suasana di tempat itu pecah dengan gelak tawa anak kelas tiga dan disusul muka muram Chika dan Riko.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KITA MENANG!" seru Mari gegap gempita disusul toss bersama Dia dan Kanan.

"YEY!"

"ugh, sudah kubilang kan tidak mungkin Yoshiko-chan pergi ke tempat lain. Dia pasti langsung menuju ke halte bus karena sudah tidak ada lagi jam keberangkatan bus setelah ini." Kata Riko dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aneh, biasanya Yoshiko suka pergi ke minimarket "7-11" dulu setelah pulang sekolah, kan?" gumam Chika heran.

"I.. Iya sih. Tapi itu kan..."

"Itu karena hari ini bukan jadwal Riko untuk menjaga minimarket, kan?!"

"Benar... Ehhhh?!... Nggak-nggak...!" jawab Riko panik meralat pernyataan Mari barusan.

.

"R... Riko-chan?!"

"Ehh, aku pikir selama ini Yoshiko lebih deket sama You?" ungkap Chika membuat kaget anak disana.

"Lho, aku tuh lebih deket sama kamu tahu?! Ups!" seru You lantang.

"Tapi, Chika lebih milih deket sama aku!" seru Riko di atas angin.

Tiba-tiba antara You dan Riko saling tersenyum seringai sambil menatap Chika bak hewan buas.

"Jadi, Chika..."

 **"PILIH DIA ATAU AKU?! PILIH DIA ATAU AKU?!"** seru You dan Riko saling tarik-menarik tangan Chika berlawanan arah.

"Aaaaaaaa...aaaaaaaa!"

"Sudah-sudah... jangan tarik-tarikan seperti anak kecil begini dong! Malu dilihat orang!" kata Kanan dan Mari mencoba melerai Riko dan You. Kanan kepada Riko dan Mari kepada You.

"Woi, Dia bantuin napa?!" seru Mari yang nampak kesulitan.

"Ara-ara, aku gak nyadar kedua kohai-ku ini begitu cinta kepadaku sampai memperebutkanku seperti ini." kata Dia yang masih terpenjara dalam delusi angan-angannya.

" _Piggi_! _Onee-chan_! Bukan " _Dia_ ", kakak tapi " _Dia_ ", mereka!" tunjuk Ruby.

 _"Ugh... Itu sih, aku juga tahu... Emang salah yah kalau ngelawak dikit?. Lagian ini kan emang cerita humor yang ceritanya udah gak ada hubungannya ama judul temanya sekarang. Huh, dasar Akarin KW2."_ gerutu Dia dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa, Onee-chan?"

"Oh, e..enggak! makasih banyak lho! Kamu memang adikku yang paling pintar, jenius, baik hati dan perhatian sama kakaknya! Ugh, gemes deh!" sahut Dia sambil mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Tehehe... _Ganbaruby_!"

 _"Fyuh...!"_

.

Dia lalu segera menghampiri mereka dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Chika sambil memasang kuda-kuda layaknya pesilat yang hendak melakukan pemanasan latihan pernafasan dan dengan sekali gerakan tapak tangannya, dia segera mendorong tubuh Chika hingga terlepas dari cengkraman mereka dan terpental cukup jauh hingga mengenai pembatas jalan.

"HOSSSHH!"

"Ckckck... Gak sia-sia juga ternyata gue belajar silat." ujar Dia berkacak pinggang.

"C... Chika!" seru Riko dan You kompak melihat Chika yang sudah K.O oleh ulah senpai-nya.

"Udah, oyy ribut-ributnya! Bayar uang taruhannya dulu, gih! Sekarang!" kata Dia yang tak mengacuhkan tindakannya barusan.

"Iye-iye... gak usah pake ngotot lah ngomongnya, cuma duit _ceban_ doang aja!"

" _goban_!"

"lho, tadi janjinya kan _ceban_!"

" _GOBAN_! Kalau enggak Chika aku tahan!" ancam Dia bersama anak kelas tiga lainnya.

"iya-iya!"

"Gimana nih You-chan?" tanya Riko panik.

"ya udah lah, kasih aja dah! Gue juga cuma punya segini doang nih!"

"Nih, kita cuma punya, _ceban go_! Jadi totalnya _sanban_ doang!"

"Heh, kurang nih!"

"sisanya **NGUTANG**!" sahut Riko dan You kompak.

"yaelah, _amsyong_ dah!"

.

Sementara itu anak kelas satu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kakak kelasnya. Setelah itu bus pun datang dan mereka semua naik ke sana. Setiap member Aqours duduk berpasang-pasangan, Ruby dengan Hanamaru, Kanan dan Mari, sementara Chika terpaksa diamankan oleh Dia, sehingga Riko terpaksa duduk bersama You, dan Yos...Hane hanya duduk sendirian saja di bangku bus paling depan.

Hampir sepuluh menit bus berjalan namun mereka berdelapan dikejutkan dengan berhentinya bus di sebuah halte yang tidak biasanya dan disana mereka melihat Yoshane tiba-tiba turun dari sana dengan terburu-buru dan segera menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"hmm... tempat ini kan?"

"Ruby-chan, sepertinya aku juga turun disini." Susul Hanamaru keluar dari bus. "byeee..."

"Hmm... Kamu mau kemana Maru-chan?!" tanya Ruby terburu-buru hendak menyusulnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara kakaknya dari belakang.

"Ruby?! Duduk..! Kamu tidak boleh pergi."

"Yah, kakak..." gumam Ruby kecewa.

.

Sementara itu Hanamaru yang telah turun dari bus berusaha mencari jejak Yohane. Samar-samar dia mengingat tempat tersebut dan menjumpai bahwa memang dia pernah pergi kesini saat masih kecil. Di sebuah daerah pinggiran kota Numazu terletak sebuah taman kota yang tidak jauh dari TK tempat mereka berdua, Hanamaru dan Yoshiko belajar.

Hanamaru yang hanya bisa menerka-nerka segera pergi menuju ke taman kota dan benar memang disanalah Yohane berada. Dia disana sedang memandangi perosotan tua yang menjulang tinggi di taman itu seorang diri sementara Hanamaru cukup melihat itu dari tempat agak jauh sehingga tidak disadari oleh Yohane.

Yohane lalu menaiki perosotan itu namun tidak meluncur ke bawah, hanya berdiri diatas dan memandangi langit sore yang tak berawan. Cukup lama dia merenung disana hingga akhirnya dia mulai angkat suara:

" _Datenshi_ " yah?!"

" _Heeeehhh!_ Moo... Apanya yang " _datenshi_ " _?!_ _Yohane?! Little Demon?!_ Itu semua gak nyata!"

"Sadarlah Yoshiko! Kamu itu anak SMA! Udah gak waktunya lagi membual seperti ini!"

"Dunia ini adalah kenyataan! Kenyataan adalah keadilan! Aku harus puas dengan kehidupan kenyataan!" serunya dengan mantap.

Setelah itu dia melepas helai bulu burung gagak hitam dari bola rambutnya dan memandanginya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum.

"tapi, kalau cuma sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?"

Setelah itu dia turun meluncur dari perosotan dan berdiri sebentar memandangi perosotan tersebut dari samping. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum dan setelah itu berbalik dan pergi pulang menjauhi taman itu. Sesudah agak lama Yohane pergi, Hanamaru lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan pergi menuju tempat perosotan itu.

Waktu itu langit sudah semakin jingga dan menyinari perosotan tersebut dengan kemilau emasnya. Hanamaru lalu mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoshiko di tempat itu. kenangan yang membuatnya tersenyum sembari tertawa kecil ketika mengingatnya.

.

 _"Heh, siapa kamu?!"_

 _"Aku... Perkenalkan namaku Hanamaru! Kamu siapa?"_

 _"Aku?!"_

 _"Aku ini sebenarnya adalah malaikat! Suatu hari aku akan menumbuhkan sayapku dan kembali pulang ke langit, tempatku berasal!"_

 _"Zuraaa!"_

 _"Zura?!"_

 _"Ups, Jadi namamu siapa?!"_

 _"Ehh... ummm, hana..."_

 _"Yo...hanam..."_

 _"Hihihi.. Yohanama..." (tertawa kecil)_

 _"Ehh? Yohana?!"_

 _"B-B.. Bukan! Namaku adalah..."_

 _"Yo, Yo... **Yohane!"**_

.  
 _ **"NAMAKU ADALAH YOHANE!"**_

.

Hanamaru hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika mengingat kenangan masa TK-nya tersebut. Cukup lama dia melamun disana hingga perhatiannya tertuju kepada sebuah sudut di tempat mainan perosotan tersebut.

"Hmm?... Ini apa yah?!" gumam Hanamaru ketika melihat sebuah guratan kecil di bawah perosotan. Sembari menunduk dia memperhatikan cermat tulisan di bawah tiang perosotan. Raut senyuman mulai terpancar dari wajahnya ketika dia berhasil membacara tulisan hiragana kusam dan jelek yang ditulis dengan spidol namun tidak luntur.

"Ya ampun, zura."

"Ternyata Yoshiko itu memang kekanak-kanakan sekali yah, zura?!"

"Hihihihi..."

Kata Hanamaru ketika memandangi sebuah gambar payung dengan tulisan "Yoshiko" disebelah kiri dan "Hanamaru" disebelah kanannya.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Actually, this is the original last part of this story. Adios amigos! ^^


	3. Kanan is Right Bon Dia Mari is Done

**APALAH ARTI SEBUAH NAMA 3**

 **.**

 **KANAN IS RIGHT (PART 1)**

 **.**

* * *

 _Cerita ini terjadi sekitar tiga bulan sebelum serial anime Love Live Sunshine ditayangkan._

* * *

.

Di pinggir pantai pulau Awa yang terletak terpisah dengan daratan Uchiura, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang membuka toko penyewaan alat selam. Suatu kali di malam musim dingin yang lembut, sang anak gadis sedang membantu ayahnya untuk merapikan alat selam kembali ke toko.

Namun di tengah-tengah kesibukan itu, tiba-tiba sang anak berhenti sejenak sembari bercakap kepada ayahnya: "Nee, papa... Aku penasaran, kenapa aku diberi nama Kanan?"

Sang ayah merespon itu.

Awalnya sang ayah masih bengong namun setelah dia paham maksud pertanyaan itu, beliau lalu memberikan tatapan serius sembari berkata dengan suara berat, katanya:

"Begini nak..."

"Ada sebuah kisah yang cukup beralasan kenapa kamu diberi nama Kanan, sayang."

"Hmm.. Memangnya kenapa, pa?"

"...Err, tentang itu!"

"Itu... Lebih karena alasan emosional saja."

Sang anak jelas tidak paham apa maksud perkataan ini. anak gadis berambut ikat ekor kuda itu hanya memasang tampang lempeng. "Hmm, maksudnya?"

"Itu..."

"Karena kalau papa kasih kamu nama **Kiri** takutnya papa setiap manggil kamu bakalan goyang-goyang sambil nyanyi _"Kiri-Kiri-Ayy... Ikenai Borderline..."_

Sesudah itu diketahui punggung sang ayah sudah berada di posisi terbalik ke tanah. Lelaki itu diketahui menderita patah tulang belakang setelah menerima German Sufflex dari sang putri tunggalnya dan episode pertama Love Live! Sunshine! terpaksa harus dimulai dengan absennya sang ayah di rumah sakit.

.

* * *

.

 **Bon Dia... Bon Ruby (1)**

Ayah Dia adalah seorang kolektor batu maniak. Tidak jarang beliau akan melakukan perjalanan panjang ke seluruh dunia hanya untuk berburu batu langka. Contohnya, bulan kemarin dia pergi ke indonesia untuk mengikuti festival batu akik internasional. Sesampainya di rumah dia bukannya membawa batu yang mengkilap atau berwarna-warni melainkan sebuah batu hitam legam yang tidak lebih mirip dengan batu kali. Sang ayah berkata:

"Ini batu mahal."

Kedua anak dan sang istri yang merupakan ibu PKK di daerah Numazu tentu bingung dengan perkataannya, namun beliau mengatakan itu dengan cukup bangga sambil membusungkan dada. Lanjutnya:

"Waktu itu, sudah banyak orang yang membicarakan itu jadi aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Sesungguhnya, pemilik batu ini hanyalah seorang anak kecil namun sudah banyak orang mengatakan bahwa batu ini berkhasiat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit dan mujarab untuk menjadikan orang kaya cepat."

"Karena itulah... Aku sudah bertekat kalau punya anak lagi dan kalau dia adalah laki-laki maka aku akan menamainya sesuai dengan nama batu ini."

"Hah, siapa?"

Mereka bingung dengan tingkah laku sang ayah yang bergelagat aneh namun beliau sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah matahari mulai mengeja sebuah nama.

"PO-NA-RI."

.

 **Bon Dia... Bon Ruby (2)**

Saat itu mereka sekeluarga sedang berkumpul. Ayah, ibu dan kedua anak gadisnya turut duduk bersama membicarakan kedatangan sang ayah. Namun gadis tertua di dalam keluarga itu mulai naik pitam ketika mendengar kisah ayahnya terdengar konyol tersebut.

"Moo... Papa! Udah dong, jangan terlalu maniak ngasih nama aneh-aneh dong! Cukuplah nama anak saja yang kau beri nama batu!"

"...Bukan cuma nama kita berdua doang! Masak hampir seluruh nama barang perabotan di dalam rumah ini juga diberikan nama batu?!"

"Contohnya, nama meja di ruang tengah: Emerald. Nama anjing yang baru di beli kemarin: Garnet. Bahkan nama bunga matahari di taman saja diberi nama IVORY."

"Trus ini yang parah!"

"Sampai nama ikan di akuarium itu kenapa dikasih nama bebatuan juga!"

Dia mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya kepada ikan badut berwana putih orange yang sedang berenang bebas di antara gelembung-gelembung udara.

"Masak, mereka dikasih nama ikan karang!"

"Ne.. Nee-chan, yang itu nggak termasuk deh." respon adiknya sambil mengibaskan tangan kiri dan memasang mata datar sembari tersenyum nyengir.

.

 **Bon Dia... Bon Ruby (3)**

Sang gadis berambut merah berkepang dua itu tampak setengah mengantuk di bawah meja kotatsu yang sedang mereka gunakan bersama. Sambil menyandarkan kepala ke atas meja gadis termungil di keluarga ini mulai angkat suara.

"Tapi, menurut Ruby sih nama kita nggak jelek-jelek amat, kok."

"Bukannya itu wajar?"

"Heh? Ruby kenapa kamu berkhianat dariku!" protes sang kakak menunjuk adiknya

"B-Bukan begitu Nee-chan, coba inget deh kejadian pas kita di TK dulu."

"Rud-chan... Iya, Rudy-chan."

"Inget nggak aku dulu pernah punya teman sekelas yang juga dikasih nama dari batu juga?"

Dia menimang-nimang pemikirannya sebelum angkat suara, "Oh yang cowok itu?"

"Oh, memang siapa dia?" sang ayah tertarik.

"Namanya Zamrud."

"Wah, pasti orang tua dia memiliki citarasa yang bagus tentang bebatuan kan, _naruhodo_?!"

"Err, enggak juga sih. Itu lebih karena nama kedua orang tuanya."

"Ehh?"

"Jadi, dia itu sebenarnya anak orang Indonesia. Ibunya namanya Surti, Ayahnya namanya Tejo."

Dan kemudian hening.

.

* * *

.

 **MARI IS DONE (1)**

Hotel Ohara tidak akan pernah seramai ini, tentu saja ada perayaan spesial yang terjadi disini apalagi kalau bukan pesta penyambutan anak direktur utama mereka yang baru saja menyelesaikan studi luar negerinyda.

"Papa... Shinny!" sambut sang anak memeluk ayahnya yang sudah menunggu di anjungan helipad hotel.

"Ohohoho... Kamu sudah pulang yah, nak?"

"Iya, papa... _Yappari_ , aku lebih suka berada disini ketimbang di luar negeri."

Setelah itu sang anak beralih kepada ibunya sebelum memasuki kamar pribadinya untuk berganti baju. Sementara pesta masih berlanjut terlihat sang ayah berdiri di depan lorong hotel seperti hendak menunggu seseorang.

"Hmm..."

"Lagi ngapain pa?"

"Oh, ini mau nunggu investor buat jual tanah." Katanya sembari membeberkan map denah sebuah sekolah usang yang berada di ujung pesisir kota.

"Oh, jadi tempat itu beneran mau ditutup yah?" ucapnya muram.

"Yah, begitulah... Karena setiap tahun jumlah murid ini selalu menurun. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan bangunan ini."

"...Karena jumlah, yah?" sang ayah mengangguk.

"Nee, papa... Kalau misal tahun depan ada banyak siswi yang mendaftar sekolah ini, berarti sekolah ini tidak jadi ditutup kan?"

"Hmm, secara teknis sih begitu. Hanya saja kita tidak melakukan promosi sekolah lagi tahun ini, jadi..."

"...Nggak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, Mari punya satu permintaan, papa."

"Permintaan apa?"

"Tapi, janji dulu harus dikabulin yah?"

"Heh?!"

"...Aku mau jadi kepala sekolah di SMA Uranohoshi untuk tahun ini." pinta sang dara cilik sambil menjelirkan lidah dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Tidak usah ditanya, kondisi sang ayah ketika mendengar itu hanya bisa berdiri bengong saja.

.

 **MARI IS DONE (2)**

"Nggak boleh?" tawar anaknya ragu-ragu.

"B-Bukannya nggak boleh sih, tapi..."

Tidak menunggu waktu lama sang anak segera memeluk ayahnya erat-erat sehingga ayahnya tidak jadi menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Yey! Makasih pa..."

"...Err, baiklah!" pria keturunan italia-amerika itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sembari tersenyum legowo.

"Nee, papa... aku punya satu pertanyaan lagi."

"A-Apa?" kali ini sang ayah memasang muka harap-harap cemas karena tidak mau terjebak dengan permintaan konyolnya lagi.

"Semenjak di USA kemarin, Mari jadi kepikiran kenapa papa dan mama ngasih aku nama "Mari" yah? normalnya kan, nama itu yah Maria, Mary. Kenapa Mari?"

"Umm, I-Itu..."

"...Hmm?"

"I-Itu ceritanya panjang sih." sang ayah tampak ragu-ragu dan sedikit memalingkan muka untuk menjawab itu namun anaknya malah terus memaksa sembari menarik punca kemejanya.

"Cerita... Ceritain dong!"

"Err, tapi kamu janji gak akan marah yah?"

"Marah? Kenapa? OK! Deh!"

"..."

Kedua orang itu, ayah dan putrinya mengambil tempat duduk untuk membicarakan ini dengan santai. Di bawah rindangnya pohon palem di depan kolam itu mereka mulai bercengkrama dan saling bercerita ringan.

.

* * *

"Kejadiannya sekitar 3 bulan sebelum kelahiranmu."

"Saat itu mama dan papa sedang berbulan madu ke sebuah negara tropis."

"Tiba-tiba mamamu merasa perutnya sakit. Jadi, kita membawanya ke rumah sakit lokal yang ada disana. Beruntung, dokter disana bisa berbahasa inggris jadi kita tidak ada kendala bahasa. Hanya saja..."

"Saat itu, papa kembali menanyakan kondisi mamamu kepada mbak perawat yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan mamamu, tapi nampaknya dia gak terlalu menguasai bahasa inggris. Cuma sedikit ngerti sih."

Jadi...

Ayah Mari: "Sus, bagaimana keadaan istri saya! Apakah sudah selesai pemeriksaannya?"

Suster: "Yes."

Ayah Mari: "Apa?"

Suster: "Mari."

Ayah Mari: "Maksudnya? Bisa tolong diterangkan?"

Suster: "MARI! WES MARI CAK! MARI YO MARI! BOJOMU KUWI WES MARI DIPERIKSANI!"

Kemudian nyelonong pergi dengan muka memerah.

Ayah Mari: "Ehh, Mari?"

* * *

.

"Belakangan papa baru tahu kalau arti Mari dalam bahasa lokal disana adalah Selesai." Terang sang ayah separuh tertawa.

"Jadi, karena itulah papa dan mama sepakat memberimu nama Mari. Karena terdengar unik."

.

"Oowhh.." lolong O panjang sang anak yang mendengar itu.

"Kamu marah?"

"Marah? Enggak sih."

"Aku pikir namaku itu berasal dari organisasi gelap."

"Hmm?" tanya ayahnya bingung.

"Contohnya: Mari-juana."

"Hahaha..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha ha..."

Diikuti tawa terbahak-bahak dari sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam gelap, dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan suit resmi bak mafia italia yang sedang mengelilingi mereka.

.

* * *

.

 **KANAN IS RIGHT (PART 2)**

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri.."

"Ah, Tsuini anata wa kimashita! Kanan-chan!."

"A..Ano? Gomenne..."

"Haik.. Haik... Mōichido kinishinai."

"Daijobu ka?"

"Unn, Genki... Genki."

"Saa, Jadi kenapa kita ngomong bahasa jepang gini?"

"Ehh, nggak pake yah?! yah, padahal aku udah siapin kamus bahasa jepang segala.."

(Samar-samar terdengar suara 'glodak' yang mengiringi _sound effect_ cerita ini.)

Di dalam rumah itu, di atas ranjang kamar sang ayah yang baru saja di rujuk pulang dari rumah sakit tampak sedang terbaring santai. Di dalam ruangan itu bukan hanya terdapat ayah dan putrinya saja namun salah seorang lelaki lainnya yang berkepala botak dengan paras mata sipit. Umur lelaki ini sudah separuh baya lebih bahkan mungkin lebih cocok disebut kakek daripada om.

"Ahh, ini anakmu, kanan-chan, yah?" sapa lelaki tersebut. Sementara Kanan membungkukkan kepala dari kejauhan.

"Gede yah?"

"Maksud lo!"

"Err... U-Udah gede yah, sekarang... anunya, eh, umurnya!"

"Hoi pak tua! Lu, kepleset ngomong dikit... gua lempar loe ke jendela luar."

"A-Ayah, dia siapa?"

"Ahh, kamu belum kenal yah? ini teman papa sejak kecil. Panggil aja pak Ono. Dia berasal indonesia, lho."

"Oh, Selamat siang, Om Ono-san."

"Haik, selamat siang juga, Kanan-chan..."

"Ahh, jadi inget masa lalu yah, bro!" senggol lelaki tua tersebut kepada ayahnya.

"Inget nggak kamu kasih nama anakmu itu kan berkat aku?"

"Ahh, iya.. Pasti inget dong!"

Sementara itu Kanan hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan tersebut: "Ehh, jadi selama ini nama Kanan itu asalnya dari Om?"

Mendadak pria tua itu mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi iba sembari menatap Kanan yang berubah kaget karena hal itu.

"Kanan-chan, sebenarnya... Aku ini ayahmu..."

"MATI LOE! PAK TUA!"

"Bercanda..! Bercanda!" ujarnya sembari refleks menghindari meja. " **HOI, APA-APAAN TUH PAKE NGANGKAT TABUNG OKSIGEN SEGALA!"**

Sementara itu Kanan segera beranjak menghampiri diantara mereka berdua untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang sudah tampak ngos-ngosan.

"Papa, udah dong... jangan bercanda kayak gini... Nanti sakit punggungnya kumat lho." katanya merapikan selimut.

"Eh, Om.. ceritain dong, kenapa aku dikasih nama Kanan."

"Begini, nduk.."

" **...TANGANNYA GAK USAH KELAYAPAN JUGA KALI!"**

"J-Jadi, sejak muda, Om dan ayahmu ini merupakan rekan kerja yang baik dalam bidang menyelam di lautan. Suatu kali ayahmu mengundang Om untuk main ke Jepang sekalian membuka toko alat selam kalian, sekarang. Lalu..."

.

* * *

 _(Ceritanya ini dalam bahasa inggris.)_

* * *

Papa Kanan: "Eh, Bro... Gue sebentar lagi punya anak nih!"

Om Ono: "Hah, yang bener?! Wah, selamat yah! Ternyata anumu ada gunanya juga!"

Papa Kanan: "Maksud lo!"

Om Ono: "I-Itu t-tabunganmu... bisa dibuat biaya sewa kamar rumah sakit."

Papa Kanan: "Huh, bisa aja loe ngelesnya!"

Papa Kanan: "Tapi, gue bingung nih bro.. Enaknya dikasih nama siapa yah?"

Om Ono: "Kamu maunya apa?"

Papa Kanan: "Yah, yang ada artinya gitu..."

Om Ono: "Contohnya?"

Papa Kanan: "Aku sih inginnya yang ada artinya kayak "Shinjitsu" atau "Masayoshi" pokoknya semacam itu lah."

Om Ono: "Hmm... Itu memang artinya apa dalam bahasa inggris?"

Papa Kanan: "Emm... Right?"

Om Ono: "Oh, kalau di bahasa indonesia sih, Right itu Kanan."

Papa Kanan: "Ahh, **KANAN**! Boleh juga tuh nama..."

Papa Kanan: "Thanks yah bro!"

Kemudian lelaki yang berstatus calon ayah itu segera bergegas menuju ke RS secepat mungkin.

* * *

.

"...dan begitulah ceritanya, nduk. Asal muasal nama kamu sekarang ini."

 **"A-AYAH?!"**

"Hiya... Maaf, dulu Ayah gak sempet google, jadi nggak tahu arti nama itu." kata sang ayah di balik bantalnya. Sementara itu Kanan yang menahan amarahnya berbalik lesu menuju ke kursinya.

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa kok."

"Jadi, om ini sampai kapan di Jepang?"

"Ah, untuk sementara om tinggal disini sih untuk syuting film."

"Ehh, film? Jadi om ini aktor?! Wah, ajak Kanan main film dong!"

"Weleh-weleh, boleh banget sih, tapi-"

" **NGGAK BOLEH! BAHKAN SEKALIPUN MAKOTO SHINKAI DAPET PIALA OSCAR TETEP AJA GAK BOLEH!"** protes ayahnya dengan sangat tegas dan geram.

"Yah, papa..."

"Tapi, tadi nama om siapa yah?"

"Ah, kenalin... Om su-gi-o-no.

.

* * *

Sebetulnya saya ndak nganggur amat sih buat bisa nulis ini, tapi pada akhirnya jadi kepikiran terus buat meluangkan waktu untuk menuliskan chapter ini dan pada akhirnya tulisan random ini kelar juga. Berakhirnya chapter ini juga membungkus seluruh kisah random serial ini. Ahh, cerita ini juga akan segera dipindahkan ke fandom 'Love Live! Sunshine!' A.S.A.P.

Well, bukan berarti aku nggak akan nulis tentang ini lagi sih. Hanya saja aku kehabisan stok ide untuk kali ini. Silahkan tulis komen atau klik follow kalau mau tahu perkembangan cerita ini. Nanti ane PM kalo sudah kelar. Yah, itu juga kalau ada niat nulis lagi sih. lol

Ahh, untuk sementara waktu aku akan melepas jemari tanganku pada keyboard dan laptop sekarang. Dan sedikit cap 'complete' untuk seri ini. Terima kasih sudah membacanya. Sampai jumpa.

* * *

.

 **BONUS:**

Riko: "MA, kenapa mama ngasih namaku itu Riko?"

Mama Riko: "soalnya kamu gak berambut hitam." (menjawab dengan mata lesu sembari menghela nafas panjang)

Riko: "Ehh, hubungannya?!"

Mama Riko: "Rambutmu itu lho... lurus panjang, gak di ikat pita dua."

Mama Riko: "gak pendek, sama gak punya jargon khas." (mengangkat sign metal di kedua tangannya)


End file.
